


In From the Snow

by PolkaMocha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaMocha/pseuds/PolkaMocha
Summary: After a hard morning of cold travel, our trainers warm up with hot cocoa at a Pokemon Center.





	In From the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



https://scontent-dfw5-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/a9606f849dc93bcd62670c7b1ee892e8/5CD19AEE/t51.2885-15/sh0.08/e35/s640x640/46206416_366581040556161_6625502695862226861_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-dfw5-1.cdninstagram.com


End file.
